


Jilted

by jezebel



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone feels unloved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jilted

-  
She used to love me.

I used to be the only one for her.

When it came to Vampires, or werewolves or Zombies, or those miscellaneous preternatural beings that  
her boss gave to her just because people asked for her by name – it was me that picked up the pieces.

I was there through the nightmares and the sleepless nights.

I was there – until she met him.

There were two of us for a while, sharing the woman that had previously just been mine. Then there  
was no one as she decided what to do. And then she was never alone again.

I don't know where to stand anymore, and no one seems to care about my point of view either. Who cares?

After all I'm just an animal.

Just one small animal in a world of animals.

She barely even remembers me now there are so many other exotic options piling up in her bed.

Who cares about me?

Who cares what a stuffed penguin thinks?

END

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, A story from Sigmund's point of view. I love that Penguin!


End file.
